RADIATION RESOURCES SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Radiation Resources Shared Resource (Radiation SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the number of investigators who use this SR. Last year, almost 30 investigators, 69% of whom were Case CCC members, accounting for 71% of total usage, from 6 out of the Center?s 7 Programs used the SR. The facility has the overall goal of providing experimentally useful sources of ionizing radiation to researchers, with the expertise of radiobiology for experimental design and oversight. The Radiation SR provides instrumentation, consultation, and training to investigators who need to irradiate samples, cells or animals in their research. Case CCC investigators have designed, implemented, and published methods to adapt clinical radiosurgery devices for use in small animal experiments. These include CyberKnife and Gamma Knife machines that are currently in use by researchers to deliver radiotherapy to animals with great precision. The Specific Aims of the Radiation SR are to: 1. Maintain, calibrate, and operate ionizing radiation-producing devices for cancer researchers. 2. Provide consultation to users about instrumentation, services, training requirements, experimental design, and provide support for implementation of new security regulations. 3. Train new users in proper and safe operation of Radiation SR equipment. 4. Allow investigators to develop pre-clinical models with novel technology that enables clinical activities. The Radiation SR has been successful in its mission, and was rated Outstanding to Exceptional Merit at the last review. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012-2016), the Radiation SR provided services to 75 registered users, 45 (60%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing all 7 of the Case CCC programs. The Radiation SR provides basic irradiation services to support studies investigating 1) radiobiology in cancer; 2) properties of bone marrow biology; and 3) studies in which bone marrow ablation or cell irradiation is used as a sterilization tool. Due to the close relationship of the Radiation SR Director and Department of Radiation Oncology, the Radiation SR also facilitates the use of clinical irradiation devices for preclinical small animal research. This SR is managed and supported by the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), and the facility?s user base consists primarily of Case CCC members. The Radiation SR is the only radiation facility on the campus of Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), and formal access is provided across institutions to all Case CCC investigators.